1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cleansing method and a cleansing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cleansing method of a fluid-supply apparatus and a cleansing module for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semi-conductor and display industries nowadays, the ink-jet fabricating process is widely used to form coating layers with patterns. The coating layers such as color-layers on the color filter (CF), the polymer organic light-emitting layers and polymer-protection layers (PI) in the organic electro-luminescence display (OELD) and so forth, can be formed by utilizing the ink-jet fabricating process.
Since nozzles of the ink-jet head presently used in the ink-jet fabrication process have openings with diameters approximately 20 mm to 90 mm wide, the existence of impurities and large-scale suspending species contained in the ink would cause the blocking of nozzles of the ink-jet head. Therefore, lifetime of the ink-jet head is reduced. Also, when nozzles are plugged by some strange species or bubbles, ink droplets cannot be ejected effectively, resulting in non-uniform thicknesses of coating layers formed in the ink-jet fabrication process and decreasing yield of production.
One way to solve the previously-mentioned problems in the prior art is to apply a driving voltage on ink-jet head to perform multiple ink-ejecting trials. However, it is quite wasteful in ink and accompanied with increased cost. Alternative is to enhance instantaneous ejecting-force for ink by varying driving-wave pattern of the ink-jet head, but the effect is limited and plugging of nozzles can't be completely resolved. Besides, there are still methods, for example, by cleansing the strange species on the nozzles by wiping with dusty-free wipers, or by providing a high-temperature ink-ejecting. Nevertheless, dusty-free wipers used to wipe the nozzles would cause the nozzles to be plugged by fibers of the dusty-free wiper, and the high-temperature ink-ejecting is not suitable for every sort of ink and plenty of working hours are required for raising and lowering the temperature.